à la mode
by lucidic
Summary: With this set up, they could have their cake and eat it too. Team7;Sasukecentric.


**who **Team7  
**what **a filthy oneshot; the power of friendship?  
**where **the bedroom, ooh la la  
**when **anytime they please  
**why **I wanted to write something sexy

it's a bit smutty, that's all I'm saying.

**disclaimer **srsly? Idts.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke admits he is not a faithful man.

He is selfish, ego-centric, and indifferent to the feelings of others. Everything that humanity has come to stand for, as time passes. There is no such thing as not being able to have your cake and eat it too, in Sasuke's book. Without any conference, he'll take what he wants when he wants whether one like it or not.

And don't even get him started about sex.

At a young age, Sasuke realized that the only way to keep his ever demanding libido at bay was to play for both teams. Not that he was just doing it for the sex, but also because he had a genuine attraction both genders. Both had their unique set of perks; girls had more to play with – boobs, butts, etc. – while guys had that rugged, manly physique that he could watch writhe underneath his rough touch all day.

They had different personalities too, which he could pick and choose from depending on whatever suited his mood.

If he felt like he needed some love and affection, he went to the woman. They'd cuddle and spoon and have passionate sex until the sun rose high above the clouds, whisper sweet nothings and sit around in their skimpies watching terrible movies.

When it became more primal, more basic – he always turned to the man. There were no promises that they'd stick around until morning, or talk at all during their time together. Most of the time, they were quick fucks, something to satiate the beast for the time being. Bruising kisses, smoldering touches, forceful grasps – it was more like wrestling than casual sex. And when it was over, it was quick zip of the pants and half wave on his way out the door, unless he was pulled back and persuaded into to some rare cuddling.

But sometimes, if Sasuke was a good boy...

He was _rewarded_.

And it was like having his birthday and Christmas on the same day.

They were all aware of how their relationship worked, that there was no such thing as monogamy when it came to intimate acts with the tall, dark, and mysterious one of their affections. Either someone would walk-in on something and opt to leave and give them the necessary privacy, or climb-in and join in on the festivities.

Those were Sasuke's favorite days.

Soft and hard in the same realm of touch, breathy moans and harsh groans sharing the same the air as he worked both to their peak and back. Then, in sexy retaliation, he'd be dominated in seconds. On a good day, if someone thought ahead, there'd be whips and chains and lots of leather to go around. Contrary to popular belief, Sasuke didn't always like to be the dominate one in the bedroom, enjoying a bit of pain here and there. Especially when he was in a particularly horny mood.

Eventually, hours would pass and they'd all lay there covered in a sheen of sweat and utterly breathless. He'd always be the first to recover, prying himself from the pile of tangled limbs, for a hot shower. The other two would join him just as he'd begin to lather, forcing him to share the small space. Not that Sasuke minded at all.

The showers ranged from fifteen minutes to when the water ran ice cold, depending on what activities occurred in the comfort of each others' touch. Towels were no longer necessary after the faucet was turned dry; no one had a reason to be embarrassed about their bodies anymore, they had all done too much together. Never was there a lack of one's own attire, from either a past rendezvous or whatever – there was no point in bringing their clothes home when they knew they could be coming back the next day anyway. Not that all of this happened in just one residence – their garments were spread evenly between the three abodes.

Looks were exchanged after every experience habitually, and like every time before the loudest of the group broke out into infectious grin, raising the veil of silence between the them with his customary:

"Ramen, anyone?"

* * *

I'm sure Kakashi and Jiraiya would be proud.  
ahah, think of this as an excerpt from Icha Icha or something.  
just less, um, specific.  
eh, I don't know what to do with myself after writing this.  
hmm... maybe go stand in a corner or something.  
or sleep. that sounds nice.

reviews would be appreciated :)


End file.
